BAD LUCK American vocal collection
by Aria41
Summary: This is a stupid little fic about BAD LUCK introducing their American coughCRAPcough cd. It's just song fics and stuff put into a story...sorta. More coming eventually?
1. Track1

BAD LUCK American vocal collection

(a/n: None of this is meant to be perverted or make fun of the characters. I apologize in advance for any ooc-ness)

_K and Sakano are sitting at a table in front of an audience and camera crew in the Virgin record store in Times Square_. 

**K:** Hey! This is Mistah K, the manager of the super group BAD LUCK. *stares at Sakano and Kicks his foot*

**Sakano**: H-hi. I'm a….Sakano…their producer. *adjusts glasses* 

**K: **OK. We're here to introduce BAD LUCK's newest CD and their first ever released in America, "American vocal collection" 

**Sakano****: How did you get Shindou-kun to learn English? **

*K pulls a pistil out of his pocket and points it to sakano's head*

**Sakano****:  oh… **

**K:** That's right.

OK! Let's introduce the first song. 

**Sakano****: *whispering to K* Where's Shindou-kun? He's supposed to introduce the first song.**

**K:** No problem. Don't worry. Be happy. (a/n: this line is from sound stories 1)

*music starts playing*  

Track 1

"Yuki's girl friend"  by BAD LUCK

(Original song, "Ex-girl friend" by No Doubt from "RETURN OF SATURN")

(a/n: Two cool bands with pink haired lead singers with "creative" styles that occasionally come of slutty. Well, at least Gwen's hair was pink at the time)  

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend   (Whoa-oh)

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend

There is no difference between me and the rest of them

I'm a man and I don't want to be on that list

But it was already to late when we kissed

Girls say you're so hot and so mellow

I'll be the one to fuck you

Why'd you have to go and dump me?

When you knew I could be different, completely 

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend   (Whoa-oh)

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend   (Whoa-oh)

I hope I gave you better sex than the rest of them   (Whoa-oh)

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend

I'm just another obsessed fan on the list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

My annoyingness bugs you

So does my wardrobe

You say you can't stand my conversations

I'll change everything about me to please you

But I'm meant to be your koi so I shouldn't have to

You seem so mean, you're the bastard queen

But I won't give you away

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend

(I'll even shave my legs)

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend

(I'll wear skirts, panties and bras)

I hope I gave you better sex than the rest of them

(all the times you faked it)

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend

I'm just another obsessed fan on the list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm just another obsessed fan on the list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I will never give you away; you'll become my uke and slave

I will never give you away; you'll become my uke and slave

I'll give Sakano and K-san souvenirs

And I'll hunt you down for days and years

And I know that when I see you I'm going to die

I know I'm going to want you and you know why

I'll kill that bitch Ayaka if she's still your girl

'cause I'm the more adorable than the stupid little girl __

but we should have used more tongue when we kissed

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend   (Whoa-oh)

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend   (Whoa-oh)

I hope I gave you better sex than the rest of them   (all the times you faked it)

I wish I was a girl so I could be Yuki's girlfriend

I'm just another obsessed fan on the list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm just another obsessed fan on the list

And we should have used more tongue when we kissed

(while music is playing) 

**K:** Get me Shuichi. *points gun to Sakano's leg under the table, so the fans can't see anything* 

**Sakano****: H-hai. *gets up and runs off camera* **

_(Sakano runs around the record store franticly until he sees sakuma Ryuichi with a copy of "BAD LUCK American vocal collection" in his hand)._

**Sakano****: eh? Sakuma-san?**

**Ryuichi****: Hello na no da! **

**Sakano****: What are you doing here? **

**Ryuichi****:  I'm here to buy this new CD and get an autograph from Shuichi pika pika na no da! I'm his biggest fan!**

**Sakano****:  huh? …Never mind! Have you seen Shindou-kun!? **

**Ryuichi****: oh…Shuichi? He just ran by that way. **

*Ryuichi points and Sakano runs in that direction* 

Bye bye na no da!

*holds up Kumagurou and makes him wave*

**Kuma****?:**** Bye bye! **

_(Sakano runs around searching for Shuichi yeliing "Shindou-kun_Shindou-kun_Shindou-kun_shindou-kun!!!!!!!!!!" until he ends up back at the table where he started.)_

**K: **Huh? Where's Shu-

_(K is interrupted by Shuichi, who busts through the set behind them wearing a cigarette suit and carrying a huge duffel bag.) _

*Music ends* 


	2. Track2

**Shuichi:** *gasps for air* I'm here…huh? Where are Suguru and Hiro?

**K: **They didn't show up.

**Sakano****: AHH! Shindou-kun! What are you wearing!?**

**Shuichi: **eto…ano…*runs behind the broken set with bag*

**Sakano****: Well, while Shindou-kun is changing….at least I think that's what he's doing…we might as well play the next song**

**K: **Right

**Sakano****: heh? **

**K: **What?

**Sakano****: This song is by Hiro. Can he sing?**

**K: **I forgot to tell you. This has solo songs on it too.

*Music starts playing*

Track 2

"Do me Mistah"   by Hiroshi (backup by Suguru) 

(Original song, "Excuse me Mr." by No Doubt from "Tragic Kingdom")

(a/n: It's a coincidence that the first two tracks were both taken from No Doubt songs. In this song "Mistah" or "You" = k  and "the guy with more responsibility" or "him" = Sakano. Don't blame me for the last four lines of the first verse, The last five of the third, as well as some similar things, because those are the actual lyrics of the song 0.0)

WHOA…I'm the guitarist of BAD LUCK

I'm sending you signs 

Day by day and non-stop

Like most you try not to see them

You stare straight ahead

At the guy with more responsibility 

Do me…(Do me Mistah) 

I've been waiting in line

And I'd like to buy some of your time

I'm very anxious, eager, willing,

What's your billing? (You should see the room)

So please do me Mistah

Don't get me all wrong

Your guns make it feel like a crime

So don't upset me Mistah

I haven't known you too long

All I want is for you to be mine.

For him love comes for free

He doesn't pay the cash cost

But stays in your custody

I'll pay his bail, it's guarantied

Make space for me

Make it dark so we can't see 

Do me…(Do me) 

I've been waiting in line

And I'd like to buy

Some of your time

I've been saving up my life

What's your price? (saving up my life) 

So please do me Mistah

Don't get me all wrong

Your guns make it feel like a crime

So don't upset me Mistah

I haven't known you too long

All I want is for you to be mine.

What should I do

I'm about to crack

And turn into

The angsty me

It's almost as if this happens every track

And I'm waiting for you 

to rescue me

The funny thing is

He's not going to come

Your not going to find him

This is a matter of fact

I locked him up a while back

This is the way I guess it has to be…

A little of your time

I want a little of your time

Please, Mistah, be mine…YEAH

So please do me Mistah

Don't get me all wrong

Your guns make it feel like a crime

So don't upset me Mistah

I haven't known you too long

All I want is for you to be mine.

Ooooooo I'm line to buy time

I'm in line to buy time

I'm in line to

I'm in line to

Excuse me

I'm waiting in line

Excuse me

Do me Mistah!

(while music is playing)

_K and Sakano sit there looking more and more uneasy. Sakano starts sweating and pulling his tie._

_Shuichi rummages through his bag throwing all kinds of strange costumes, such as a dog costume, Banana costume and battery costume, until he finds his hooker out fit and changes into it.)_

**Shuichi: ***to self* The cigarette costume didn't go over on Yuki as well as I thought. I thought he'd like it. He always puts cigarettes in his mouth.

_(Shuichi goes and sits with K and Sakano)  _

*Music ends*

**K: ** *laughs nervously* Please ignore that folks. I have no clue what that was about. Either do you, right, Sakano-san? 

**Sakano****: *VERY nervous* a…..a…….ano……….**

*K kicks him in the foot again, but harder this time*

No!


End file.
